


When a Star Falls

by fifteen_half



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is his aggrieved PA, M/M, Oikawa is an Actor!AU, Oikawa is an ass, but Sugawara will not take your shit, minor KageHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen_half/pseuds/fifteen_half
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is one of the most sought-after actors of his generation. Talent-wise, he is known to be among the best. Relationship-wise, however, is a major headache for his ever aggrieved PA, Iwaizumi Hajime.</p><p>When a bad breakup ends up affecting Oikawa's reputation and career, Iwaizumi is forced to take up desperate measures. The victim: an ordinary college student named Sugawara Koushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Star Falls

There's a quaint, little cafe tucked almost invisibly between two apartment buildings that Oikawa frequently visits.

It's near enough from their current film site, but far enough that he meets no one from work-- a boon, since Iwaizumi, though a dear, dear friend, could get especially nagging at times. Oikawa loves Iwaizumi like his own flesh and blood, but sometimes, he just needs the space. He knows it's mostly his fault that Iwaizumi's so worked up most of the time, but really, it's not just because of _him_.

It's not like he'd forced those men and women into starting a relationship with him. And it's not his fault that they never like who he really is behind the camera. So what if he isn't the gentleman he usually is on screen? In Oikawa's mind, they should have looked before they even thought of leaping.

So he's a jerk when it comes to relationships. But if anything, _they're_ the assholes and he's just the poor shmuck who believes he might have found someone else, someone not Iwaizumi, who sees who he is-- not actor-Oikawa, but Oikawa as a person.

Except none of them ever had and now Oikawa finds himself in this situation.

Iwaizumi's near mental nowadays, trying to fix the damage caused by Oikawa's new breakup. It's the nastiest one to date; one which involved the woman doing a lot of hysterical sobbing in front of cameras, and a lot of nasty rumors popping up because of it. It's such rubbish Oikawa wonders why people buy the sort of thing. Granted, his reputation when it comes to relationships leaves a lot to be desired, but still! People are supposed to be more intelligent nowadays! So where are those intelligent people now?

Hiding in this small cafe, Oikawa can't help but think.

"Good morning, Tobio-chan! I'll have the usual, please!"

Grinning widely despite the scowl directed at him, Oikawa makes his way towards his usual seat, settling in comfortably as he waits for his coffee and french toast. Kageyama Tobio, who for reasons he won't divulge (but they all know secretly) had hated him on sight, is the usual morning shift's barista. Completing the crew is a ginger-haired boy named Hinata Shouyo, and Ukai Keishin, the owner/manager/cashier of said cafe.

Hinata, like his name suggests, is a sunny little thing that greets him with a cheerful wave and a smile. Oikawa waves and smiles brightly in response, and asks how his morning has been. Behind the counter, as Hinata recounts all the disastrous things Kageyama has done, Kageyama himself is seething in barely repressed rage. Kageyama's so cute that Oikawa almost starts flirting with Hinata, just to see how red Kageyama can get, but once again his plan is thwarted by a soft, lilting voice.

"You're impossible, Oikawa-san. Really, it's not nice to tease them like that!"

With a nod of goodbye to a confused Hinata, and a slow wink to Kageyama, Oikawa turns towards the voice and smiles cheekily.

"How lovely it is to see you, Suga-san! I was beginning to think you'd abandoned me in favor of schoolwork!" clutching at his chest in mock hurt, Oikawa says, "You won't leave poor Oikawa for such a thing, would you?"

Grinning as he shakes his head, Sugawara Koushi, a senior in the university nearby, deposits his books and bag and laptop on the table across Oikawa's before saying, "'Poor Oikawa'? I say 'poor Kageyama'! Will you never tire of tormenting my poor kouhai?"

Oikawa pretends to think about it, then he laughs and replies, "Never!"

Sugawara sighs in mock exasperation as he sits on the chair directly across Oikawa's. They're seated at different tables, but despite the space, the aisle, and the empty chairs between them, they communicate just fine. Oikawa likes this, this easy and casual camaraderie between them, not to mention, among the crew and other regulars of the Sakanoshita as well.

Luckily, he'd discovered this cafe during his first week of shooting-- by bumping into Sugawara no less and scattering his books and bag everywhere. He had been feeling generous at the time; only bolstered more by the fact that Sugawara had looked at him, had known who he was, then treated him like any other person he'd accidentally bumped into. Sugawara had just sighed, apologized then made no more fuss as he bent to collect his things.

On a quest to find coffee, Oikawa had offered to treat the, at that time, complete stranger. After much refusal on Sugawara's part, and much more persuading on his part, Sugawara accepted defeat with a warm smile.

That had been two weeks ago. Now, after coming by every morning he's free, after meeting and mingling with the cafe's crew and regulars, Oikawa has never been more thankful of that accident.

Because in here, Oikawa doesn't _feel_ like actor-Oikawa.

True, he's mostly jerk-Oikawa, especially with Kageyama. But the rest of the patrons had never minded his job or his fame. It's refreshing, and if he's being honest with himself, he will miss this cafe and its motley crew and customers when he's done shooting in this location.

When Hinata sets his coffee and toast on his table, Oikawa thanks Hinata, and then, gingerly sipping his coffee (and wondering if Kageyama finally put poison in it), Oikawa nods at the voluminous notes on Sugawara's table and asks, "Is it hell week already?"

In response, Sugawara grimaces and nods gravely. "Afraid so. I'm surprised Kageyama and Hinata aren't as panicked as I am, honestly. When I was their age, and god does that make me feel old, I remember late nights and copious amounts of coffee," gesturing at Oikawa with a tilt of his head, Sugawara says, "Sometimes, I'm so jealous of guys like you-- with having a job and all. Not the fame, mind you. Just having a job and not going through... all this."

Oikawa had been pleasantly surprised the first time Sugawara had mentioned his job and not gushed like a prepubescent teenager. The regulars all reacted the same way, of course. But there's always been something about Sugawara's flippant attitude about it, like it's something _normal,_ that keeps on tickling Oikawa's senses.

Disregarding the thought, Oikawa takes a huge bite out of his toast, chews it thoughtfully and says, "Well, first of all, even though I've only spent a little less than two weeks around the terrible two, I gotta say, just as stupid as they are towards their feelings for each other. Which, by the way, is sickly sweet and too good a target to pass up,"

"Oikawa-san, please," Sugawara mock begs, "Have mercy on poor souls!"

Smirking, then responding with a fierce and passionate, "Never!", Oikawa continues, "As I was saying. Just as they're stupid about how lovey-dovey they are to each other; they're most probably just as stupid when it comes to academics. I'm assuming all this, of course. But seriously, I just heard Kageyama tell Hinata that the brain is a muscle the other day! I never went to university, but _I_ at least know that the brain is _definitely_ not a muscle!"

Sugawara stares wide eyed at Oikawa for a second, then with rapt attention, Oikawa watches as Sugawara's eyes twinkle merrily like stars in the sky, as he laughs and laughs and laughs. Hinata chooses that time to appear with Sugawara's usual coffee and pastry, prompting the other boy to laugh even harder. Oikawa himself has acquired stitches at his side, laughing just as loudly, infected by Sugawara's easy happiness.

When Oikawa leaves the cafe, he's in a positive mood.

Iwaizumi stares at him strangely, as if it's the end of the world. But Oikawa doesn't cause trouble for the rest of the day, and so, counting his blessings, Iwaizumi sends a silent thank you to whatever deity that made this happen.

 

 

In the middle of one of his exams, Sugawara sneezes.

xxx

When Oikawa arrives at the cafe two days later, he finds Sugawara at his usual table, surrounded by a depressed Hinata and a sullen Kageyama. His expression is stern and grave; his voice soft and very, very cold.

For someone who always has a ready smile, the sight of it chills Oikawa to the bone.

Behind the counter is loud-mouthed and vulgar Tanaka, joined by Nishinoya who is just as excitable and loud. They're snickering between themselves. After ordering and paying for his usual coffee and toast, he heads towards the pair and asks, "What's up?"

When they turn to him, their grins widen even further. It's Nishinoya who says, "It's Suga-san on mother-hen mode! Those two idiots failed an exam. Again. They tried to hide it, but Suga-san just _knows_ these things. It's amazing!" then he shudders, as if remembering something dark, and whispers, "I tried to do that, too. Before. I do not want to repeat it again."

Beside him, Tanaka is nodding emphatically, "I had my fair share. So as much as I feel sorry for the two, I don't. Not really. They're only going to come back stronger after this."

The two sophomores are silent for a moment. Then they start grinning, and back to snickering between themselves.

"He's always been like this then?" Oikawa asks, because it's been more than two weeks and he's never seen Sugawara act like this. It's terrifying to watch, and, judging from the pale faces of the terrible two, probably much worse when directed at you. Oikawa makes a mental note not to piss Sugawara off; then another, not to let Iwaizumi and Sugawara meet.

While preparing his coffee, Tanaka's the one that replies, "According to Daichi-san, yes. Suga-san worries a lot for everyone."

(Somehow, when Tanaka said 'everyone' Oikawa had the strangest feeling that he really meant _everyone_.)

Nishinoya, who is done making his toast, nods in assent, "Suga-san's an angel," he pauses, then he grins wildly when he adds, "And a devil. If you stick around long enough, you'll see."

Oikawa knows he won't, though. It's strange, he's just met these people after all, and yet he finds that he is genuinely disappointed that he won't be able to stay.

Walking towards his table, Oikawa steals a glance over at Sugawara's direction. From what he can see, Sugawara's making the terrible two answer the test again. It's strange, seeing gentle Suga like this, but if Nishinoya and Tanaka are to be believed, then Sugawara is so much more than the gentle young man with a wicked sense of humor he's gotten to know.

Sugawara looks up at that moment, sees him, then gives Oikawa his usual warm smile. Oikawa, unconsciously, returns the smile as well.

When he leaves the cafe this time, he's in a contemplative mood.

Iwaizumi stares at him strangely, as if it's the end of the world. But Oikawa doesn't cause trouble for the rest of the day, and so, counting his blessings, Iwaizumi sends a silent thank you to the same deity once more, praying for the continued miracle.

 

 

On his way home, Sugawara sneezes.

xxx

Oikawa's unable to go to the cafe until three days later.

In these three days, however, Oikawa is so uncooperative and so much like the ass rumors says he is, that Iwaizumi had to wonder if he'd done something to piss the deity off. It sets the filming schedule back, and they're forced to stay a day more in this town.

Iwaizumi had confronted Oikawa about this, but Oikawa shrugged him off.

Three days later though, Oikawa's back to normal. When Iwaizumi spots the cup of take-out coffee Oikawa's nursing, Iwaizumi's suspicion begins to solidify. Oikawa's never told him the place he goes to every morning he's free. But when he does go there, Oikawa comes to work in a good mood, and for once, a _professional_. These past three days, on the other hand, with his mornings definitely not free, Oikawa had acted like an ass.

Iwaizumi's never cared what shit Oikawa does on his free time, except if it's the kind of shit that Iwaizumi has to fix, but this time, _this time_ Iwaizumi has to know. If he could somehow _bottle_ whatever this shit is, maybe Oikawa would be more agreeable most of the time. Maybe Oikawa would behave for once and _keep his stuff in his pants_. Maybe Iwaizumi wouldn't prematurely lose his hair from stress and frustration. And maybe, _just maybe_ , they'd both still have their jobs twenty years from now.

So before the day ends, Iwaizumi corners Oikawa and demands, "I'm going with you for breakfast tomorrow."

xxx

When Oikawa sees Sawamura behind the counter, the first thing he asks is, "Is the terrible two in trouble again?"

Sawamura Daichi, a senior at the university and best bud of Sugawara Koushi, smirks a bit before shaking his head and replying, "No, thank the gods! They have an exam right now, so I'm filling in. The usual?" he asks, unnecessarily, because he already knows the answer.

Oikawa grins and nods. Then he turns towards the growing menace behind him, and asks, "Coffee, Iwa-chan? My treat!"

Iwaizumi, on the quest of finding The Miraculous Shit, narrows his eyes in thought then says, "I'll have what you're having."

"Awesome," Oikawa agrees, then orders for Iwaizumi himself. At this point, Azumane Asahi, a senior at the university himself, and also a good friend to Sugawara, makes his way back to the counter and greets him with a smile. Noticing Iwaizumi beside Oikawa, the huge fellow with a heart of glass smiles tentatively at Iwaizumi then asks Oikawa, "Your friend?"

Oikawa nods enthusiastically, "Yup!"

At the same time Iwaizumi says, "His PA."

Azumane, good man that he is, stares at them both for a while then smiles hesitantly at them, "Right. Good to meet you then, err--,"

"Iwaizumi Hajime," Iwaizumi replies, now looking around the cafe, "Good to meet you as well. Oikawa's told me lots of things about this place yesterday. About it's people, too."

"All good things, I hope?" a soft, lilting voice suddenly says.

Oikawa turns, and finds Sugawara smiling warmly at them all. Unconsciously, he gives a smile in return. Immediately, Oikawa goes on a diatribe about his work the other day, about how abandoned he feels that the terrible two aren't here to brighten his day.

Ever observant, Iwaizumi glances at Sugawara, then back at Oikawa. And sighs in defeat.

The Miraculous Shit is actually a Miraculous Person. How in the world can he bottle something like this!

Narrowing his eyes once more at Oikawa, wondering if Oikawa can keep it in his pants, and wondering even more how Oikawa had _kept it in his pants_ , Iwaizumi thinks of giving his friend The Lecture. The one where he says how shit Oikawa is at romantic relationships, how even more shit he is at choosing partners and how everything turns to shit when the inevitable breakup happens. Except this time, Oikawa doesn't seem interested in a relationship like that at all.

It leaves Iwaizumi silently flabbergasted. Because this time, somehow, Oikawa had _actually made friends_.

 

 

"Did you like the coffee, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks when they're both on their way back to the film site.

"It was delicious," Iwaizumi replies, because the coffee really had been. Then he says: "We're going back there tomorrow morning. No matter what anyone says."

Iwaizumi truly had liked the coffee and he would go back for that, but more than coffee though, it's because he'd succeeded in his quest. He'd found The Miraculous Shit, and as a PA, it makes his job easier when his client is miraculously happy.

Sure, he'd sworn not to deal with Oikawa first thing in the morning, but a happy Oikawa means a happy filming day. A happy filming day, means a happy cast and crew. A happy cast and crew, means a happy report by the media. And nothing makes Iwaizumi more happy than a happy article about his client.  
  
More than that though, Oikawa is more than just a client. He's a friend. And if going to that cafe makes Oikawa happy, then Iwaizumi will do everything in his power to make sure it happens.

xxx

There is happiness all around for the few more days left of filming in the location.  
  
On the last day, however, everything decidedly turns to _shit_.  
  
Oikawa's in the cafe, enjoying his last ever coffee here along with Iwaizumi, when people from the media suddenly begin to invade the place. A lot of shouting is involved, some of which is from Kageyama and Hinata, most from Iwaizumi himself, then lots of pushing and pulling and flashes and--  
  
"Oikawa-san, is this your new boyfriend?"  
  
Oikawa blinks at the reporter in confusion for a moment, then turns to look at the person she's gestured to.  
  
It's Sugawara, of course, who had, for the first time, accepted Oikawa's invitation to sit with him at his usual table.  
  
Chaos errupts seconds after that. Amidst the flashes of cameras, amidst the pushing and pulling of reporters to ask questions, of the other patrons to stop the reporters, Oikawa had managed to drag Sugawara out with him. Iwaizumi quickly emerges after them, looks at Oikawa's hand still firmly holding onto Sugawara's, blinks, then lets out a big, cringe-inducing curse.  
  
When they're relatively safe, with Sugawara safely deposited back to his dorm, Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa and, with much feeling, says, "We are so screwed."

 

  
  
The following morning, back at home and missing his usual coffee and toast, Oikawa reads the newspaper and nearly rips the thing in half.  
  
On the first page is a picture of himself and Sugawara, their hands tightly holding onto each other. It looks like they're happily running away together, and hell, it says as much on the caption of the picture: 'Oikawa and new boyfriend. Eloping already?'  
  
He groans and fights the urge to hit his head repeatedly on the dining table. Oikawa must have stayed catatonic for a while, because when his phone rings, he literally jumps out of his chair. When he sees it's Iwaizumi, Oikawa quickly accepts the call, only to be greeted with,  
  
"Everything's gonna go to shit, Assikawa! We need to meet with Sugawara and fix this before shit starts to happen!"  
  
"But what can we do!" Oikawa moans, "Even if I tell the truth, they're never gonna leave Suga-san, am I right?"  
  
"That's why we're meeting with him," Iwaizumi replies, his voice determined, "If they're not gonna believe the truth. Then maybe they'll believe a lie. And maybe," Iwaizumi says, hesitantly hopeful, "Maybe we'll even be able to fix your shit reputation with relationships."  
  
Oikawa blinks, unable to wrap his mind around the thought of what Iwaizumi's suggesting.  
  
"Suga-san's not gonna agree to this! He's the type that doesn't like attention!"  
  
"Everyone loves attention," Iwaizumi argues, but he digresses, "In any case, he's got no choice. Either enter a fake relationship with you and let the media have their fill so that they'd leave him alone or be hounded constantly by hungry media wolves."  
  
Giving in on the urge, Oikawa hits his head on the table as he groans and says, "Oh boy. Suga-san's not gonna love this."  
  
  
  
Sugawara doesn't, of course.  
  
No one in the cafe does. But like Iwaizumi had said, either let the media get their fill and leave, or be forever shadowed by media wolves. It had already started happening, actually. Just this morning, Sugawara could not get out of the university without help from Daichi and Asahi.  
  
Sugawara sighs, looks at Oikawa ruefully, then says, "Well then, love, shall we go on a date?"


End file.
